


Our destiny lies in our past

by m_p_kal



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Krypton, Kryptonians, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Identity, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_p_kal/pseuds/m_p_kal
Summary: The future is in danger. A great evil has gone back in time in order to destroy the mightiest hero of all times... Supergirl...200 years back in time life on Krypton is the same until the arrival of someone that will change everything, friend, foe... only time will tellKrypton AU





	Our destiny lies in our past

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone
> 
> New story based on the New show Krypton but with all our favorite and not so much characters from Supergirl 
> 
> A little backstory to this story
> 
> Everyone is kryptonian except from Mon el who is still from Daxam
> 
> Now everyone is in houses and the ones we will focus more is the house of el, house of Zod, house of vex and house of em
> 
> Now the characters and which houses they are in:
> 
> Alex-Zod  
> Maggie-Em  
> Kara Zor-El  
> Lena-Vex
> 
> There is an unknown character that will be revealed later on, like hinted on the summary, but the story will begin with his/her/their journey to the past... I will be naming this character Z, feel free to try and guess who it is...
> 
> That's it feel free to ask anything you don't understand right now just enjoy...

**Prologue**

 

_The future is in danger. A great evil has gone back in time in order to destroy the mightiest hero of all times... Supergirl..._

_200 years back in time life on Krypton is the same until the arrival of someone that will change everything, friend, foe... only time will tell_

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_"You have to go back, it's the only way we can stop him, he can't change the future or the consequences will be catastrophic for us, for our future"_

 

_"I know Linda, but why me? You know the risk of going back in time, I could do something that will alter everything, this is too much"_

 

_"I know but you are the only one I trust Z, you can do this I know you can..."_

 

_"Fine, I will do it but if either of us are not born then it's all on you and I kill you, understood?"_

 

_She gave me a smile at that remark not afraid at all of me, since I am always threatening her and stepped forward to give me a sweet kiss on my lips, maybe our last for the time being or forever_

 

_"Well let's get you ready... You are going to the past"_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on the story and if you'd like me to continue it, feedback is always nice :-)
> 
> See ya later...


End file.
